Jealous
by flyintherightdirection
Summary: A short OneShot based on a promotional photo of the first episode of season 3. Connor kissing Robyn on the forehead while in a consultation with Sarah. My own spin on Sarah's thoughts.


**Hi there :) As it appears that Connor and Robyn are still together, and they are talking to Sarah in the photo, I thought come up with my own interpretation of how Sarah could be feeling. Season 1 and 2 compliment.**

 **Unrelated to my other story** ** _Matters of the Heart_** **, just a direction that I hope season 3 might take.**

 **If there's one thing I want for season 3 it's that Rhodes and Reese get together!**

Sarah was jealous.

And it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

But Connor came into the room where she was talking with Robyn and Sarah felt it like it was climbing up her throat.

Connor caught sight of Robyn and his face lit up and Sarah swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

He placed a loving kiss on Robyn's forehead.

Sarah diverted her gaze away.

It looked too much like love; the careful hand Connor put on her neck and the blissful smile that appeared on Robyn's face.

It was soul crushing but Sarah had to keep it all inside. It was lucky, she thought, that she now had enough experience as a doctor that she had learnt how to keep her true emotions hidden behind a mask.

While Sarah hadn't been the one to diagnose exactly what had been wrong with Robyn, she had put in extra effort and investigated every possible avenue, and so had been rewarded with the responsibility of Robyn's psychiatric aftercare. It was an honour for a first year resident. And great experience. And she was okay when she was dealing with just Robyn.

But it was moments like this, when Connor Rhodes had to remind Sarah that Robyn was his girlfriend that made Sarah wish she hadn't been given the job. It was like a punch in the stomach.

"Dr Reese." Connor straightened up and sent her a smile. And all Sarah could think of was that it wasn't, at all, like the smile he had sent to Robyn.

"Thank you again. I don't know how we can ever repay you. If you hadn't persisted…" He didn't finish his sentence, just squeezed Robyn's hand and sent his girlfriend a loving glance.

Personally, Sarah thought they had thanked her enough. If they wanted to do more, Sarah wished they would just leave her alone now.

She had arrived home from Noah's party (big mistake, she should have just stayed at home) to a huge flower delivery for her with a thank you card from Connor. It wasn't that she was complaining about getting flowers from _Connor Rhodes_ , it just wasn't exactly her ideal circumstances.

And there had been the thank you card from Robyn, the coffee that Connor would buy her anytime they were in the canteen together and the smiles the pair would send her whenever Sarah entered the room.

It felt like they were just trying to torture her.

"I was just doing my job." She replied with a fake smile as Connor took a seat opposite her. He had done the exact same thing a few days previous.

She had never taken it for granted, how much he had always had confidence her abilities. From the very first day, he had her back. And after everything with Dr Wheeler, she had (stupidly) thought that maybe they were getting back to how close they had been at the start of her student rotation. When he would help her out, they'd grab lunch or even just have a conversation when they were leaving work.

But that hadn't happened. It had been too long ago. A lot had happened since. She had changed career direction, he had been promoted. He had Dr Zanetti, then Dr Robyn Charles. And she had dated and been dumped by Joey. (Because, honestly, how could she get so invested in her patients? Joey maintained that psychiatry and pathology just weren't compatible)

Sarah had thought that maybe Robyn would disappear as quickly as Sam Zanetti. And for a little while she had actually entertained the hopes of catching Connor's attention as something other than a colleague. But that hadn't happened either.

She put it down to Connor preferring women who actually knew what they were doing with their medical careers like Robyn and Sam, not filled with doubts everyday like she was.

"As I was just discussing with Robyn…" Sarah cleared her throat, hoping to clear away the butterflies that still erupted in her stomach when he looked at her so intensely. "I'm more than happy with her latest test results on my end and after consulting with Dr Latham, I think it's time for her to be discharged."

The smile that appeared on Connor's face nearly blinded Sarah. She had to look away again, she focused herself on the notes in front her and went through the rest of them with the couple. And with signatures and follow up appointments scheduled, Connor and Robyn stood up to leave.

"Thank you again Sarah." Robyn smiled, and Sarah couldn't help but be happy that she had helped a patient. Proud of herself, even. Trying to lie to herself that she had been too interested in Robyn's case because she was Daniel's daughter, not because she was important to Connor.

"Yeah, thanks Sarah." Connor reiterated. Sarah couldn't recall him every saying her first name. It had been Reese or Dr Reese, and all she could do was nod dumbly to the pair. Because she loved how he said her name. And it hurt.

She was envious of how simple it was for Robyn to take his hand, of how Connor looked at her like she hung the moon and stars and how she got to have Connor as her own.

They mentioned calling into see Dr Charles who was recuperating after the shooting incident. Sarah could only smile and mention that it was a nice idea.

Because it was just another thing to add to the list of why Sarah was jealous of Robyn Charles. The woman had Daniel has a father. A man who was intelligent and caring and everything she wanted in a father. She looked up to Dr Charles, at this stage Sarah considered him family. But it was Robyn who could actually claim him as a father.

The couple made to leave the room and Sarah could only look on.

It was only when they left that Sarah could drop the façade. The smile fell from her face and she sighed.

She hated wanting someone she couldn't have. She hated this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

But there was nothing she could do about it.

She wasn't Robyn Charles.

She didn't have Daniel as a father, or Connor as a boyfriend.

Sarah hated being jealous.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you think of it :)**


End file.
